The prior art includes tools for compressing springs to permit removal of snap ring locks, but the tools of which I am aware are complicated in structure and therefore costly to manufacture.
My improved tools are particularly adapted for use in removing the front and rear servos of a Torqueflite transmission although it will be understood that they may be used with other transmissions which have similar housing structure. The current Torqueflite transmission manual, at page 21-94, suggests the use of an engine valve spring compressor tool to compress the kickdown servo spring, and this tool requires that it be clamped to the transmission housing before it may be operated.
My improved tool eliminates the clamping action by utilizing the oil filler hole of the transmission for removal of the front servo, and a manufacturing lug on the transmission for removal of the rear servo. The tool includes a stem, preferably with a roughened peripheral surface, which may be freely inserted in the filler hole or the hole in the manufacturing lug, but which will bind in such holes when the tool is slightly canted. This locks the tool in place so that the spring may be compressed and the snap ring lock removed.